Mission
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [FANON] Ketika Karin dipanggil oleh Hokage ke 6—Hatake Kakashi, setelah menjalani hukumannya. "Aku memiliki sebuah misi khusus untukmu." Ficlet. KaKarin xD RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Mission**

 _A Naruto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki_

Warn : Fanon/Canon setting, OOC, Rush, Typo, Gejeness, Bad feel! Etc.

Ficlet!

.

 _Ketika Karin dipanggil oleh Hokage ke 6—Hatake Kakashi, setelah menjalani hukumannya. "Aku memiliki sebuah misi khusus untukmu."_

 **[Kakashi x Karin]**

* * *

Karin berjalan tenang di koridor kantor Hokage. Ya, hari ini ia, Suigetsu, dan Juuga baru saja bebas dari hukuman atas apa yang mereka lakukan di masa lalu. Enam tahun sudah pasca perang dunia shinobi ke-4, selama itu pula Karin menjalani hukuman yang Konoha jatuhkan padanya. Dan hari ini 'lah hari kebebasannya, tentu saja ia senang bukan main. Ia sudah bosan hidup di balik jeruji besi.

Berbeda dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu yang mungkin kini tengah bersenang-senang, Karin justru dipanggil oleh sang Hokage untuk menghadap. Jujur saja Karin kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini hari kebebasannya, 'kan? Tapi Hokage bermasker itu justru mengganggu kebebasannya.

Menghela napas panjang, Karin membenarkan letak kaca matanya sesaat sebelum ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang cukup familiar.

"Karin- _san_?" ucap seseorang itu sedikit terkejut. Iris klorofilnya menatapnya dalam. "Kau sudah keluar?"

"Ah, kau gadis yang waktu itu, 'kan?" Karin melipat tangannya di dada, "ya, hari ini aku keluar, kenapa?"

Haruno Sakura terlihat tersenyum kikuk. "Aa, maaf, tidak apa-apa," katanya canggung, "mana temanmu yang lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Karin mendengus kesal, "mereka mungkin sedang bersenang-senang," kata Karin. Masih dengan ketusnya.

Sakura menatap Karin bingung. "Eh?"

"Sudahlah," Karin membuang mukanya angkuh, "ngomong-ngomong Sasuke …,"

"Ah, iya," Sakura terlihat tersenyum sendu, "Sasuke- _kun_ sedang pergi, dan mungkin tidak lama lagi dia akan kembali." Sakura menggaruk pipinya gugup, "ya sudah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Dan dengan begitu gadis merah muda itu meninggalkan Karin yang tertegun.

Ya, bukannya ia tak tahu. Ia tahu jika Sasuke pergi enam tahun yang lalu sesaat setelah perang usai. Namun yang menjadi ketertegunannya bukan hal itu, melainkan gadis tadi.

Karin menatap punggung Sakura dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Ternyata gosip di kalangan para shinobi itu benar. Gadis tadi … Haruno Sakura memang masih menunggu lelaki yang bahkan sudah enam tahun tak pulang.

Karin tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Hokage.

 _Jika dibandingkan dengan perasaan gadis itu padamu, perasaanku tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku tidak mungkin menunggu sesuatu yang pergi dariku, tidak seperti gadis itu. Bukan begitu … Sasuke?_

.

Karin menatap Kakashi yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya itu datar. "Ada apa? Tidak bisa 'kah kau membiarkanku bebas sepenuhnya, Hokage-sama?" tanyanya dingin.

Kakashi menumpu kedua sikunya di atas meja. Sepasang iris _onyx_ -nya menatap Karin tajam. "Aku memiliki sebuah misi khusus untukmu."

"Kenapa aku?"

Kakashi semakin menatap Karin tajam. "Karena hanya kau yang bisa," ujar Kakashi seraya menatap tubuh Karin dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, Karin merasa seperti ditelanjangi oleh sepasang iris _onyx_ itu. Hey, Karin bahkan baru menyadari … sejak kapan Kakashi bisa mentransformasikan sharingannya menjadi mata normal? Entahlah.

Karin membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan menatap Kakashi tenang. "Mm, apa itu?"

"Misimu adalah …," Kakashi menganggat telunjuknya dan menembakkan cahaya dari raikirinya ke leher Karin. Tentu saja membuat Karin terkejut dan menyangka jika di sinilah akhir dari hidupnya. Namun, "menikah denganku." Ujar Kakashi datar seraya menatap leher Karin dengan sorot mata kepuasan.

Dengan wajah yang masih _shock_ , perlahan Karin meraba lehernya dan detik berikutnya kedua matanya terbeliak lebar. "Ini …,"

 _Sebuah kalung berliontin taring serigala terpakai apik di lehernya yang jenjang!_

Karin kira ia akan kembali dilukai oleh raikiri seperti yang Sasuke lakukan padanya dulu, tapi ternyata … tunggu! Apa yang barusan Kakashi ucapkan padanya?

Karin menatap Kakashi dalam. "Apa aku masih memiliki jawaban _tidak_ untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, Hokage-sama?"

"Kaupikir itu pertanyaan?" Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya. "Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi perintah!" kedua mata sayu Kakashi terlihat menyipit pertanda mantan guru dari tim tujuh itu tengah tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Karin menghela napas pasrah. Ya, jika sudah seperti ini … mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada yang bisa menentang keinginan seorang Hokage, 'kan?

* * *

— **Fin—**

* * *

A/N : Entah kenapa di tengah rasa pusing melanda, terciptalah ficlet abal ini. xD Semoga suka…


End file.
